What Happens When Kaoru Fights Back
by blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: "Oui bitch back off he's mine." Theres one thing i want to make very clear Hikaru belongs to me not Haruhi. Re-uploaded Songfic:Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson


Hello people this is an alternate ending to What Happens When Kaoru's Gone. So I recommend reading that before reading this. However it can stand on its own it's a different and not as depressing as What Happens When Kaoru's Gone. Thanks hikakao2345 for giving me this idea. This is a song fic I changed the lyrics a little bit. Also I couldn't resist making Hikaru and Kaoru part cat.

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Boyfriend all the credit goes to the people who made them I only own the plot.**_

What Happens if Kaoru Fights Back.

I was so glad school was over I had spent years away from Hikaru my twin brother and secret lover and mate. I know it is bad to love your brother even worse when you're a boy yourself. But I didn't care.

I opened the door and walked in collage was the first time we had been away from each other. So I was dispirit to see him again.

I climbed up the steps as fast as I could. I opened my and Hikaru's door.

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?_

Haruhi and Hikaru were making out on _our _bed. Sadness welled up in my chest but I quickly beat it down with a hammer.

_Whoa, Whoa, Haven't seen ya 'round_

"Oui bitch get off my boyfriend." Hikaru pulled back quickly looking over at me with wide eyes.

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'? Whoa, whoa, don't you bring me down,_

Haruhi glanced over, "What do you mean your boyfriend." She put her arms around Hikaru's neck. "He's _mine_." She glared.

_All that stuff about you being with him_

I raised my eyebrows before smirking "Go and sell yourself somewhere else Haruhi." I laughed, "Or better yet, try to beat me when you are able to sleep with him."

Her eyes narrowed and she gasped, "How dare you."

"How dare you." I sneered mimicking her voice. "Back the hell off."

_Can't believe, all the lies that you told_

"But Hikaru doesn't want me to leave, right baby." She nuzzled Hikaru's neck slightly.

"Haruhi I think you should head home now." He murmured eyes watching me intensely.

I smirked and sent him a suggestive wink before glaring at the shocked brunette. "You heard him now get the hell out of my house."

_Just to ease your own soul_

"But why?" She cried. Pulling away from Hikaru's chest who looked down coldly at her.

"Can't you tell, you were just a substitute tell Kaoru got back." I sashayed over to my mate. "But you're nowhere near close to him in any way."

_But I'm bigger than that No I don't, have your back_

"Ah Hika you tried to replace me." I frown at Haruhi "With _that _thing. I'm deeply offended did _it_ even take care of you correctly." I say turning a concerned look to Hikaru.

_No, No, ha!_

He pulled me into his lap, "No she didn't I guess you'll have to fix that." I purr glad that I'm back in my proper place.

I turn slightly to glare at Haruhi "Can't you even do your job right." I hiss. Hikaru licks up the side of my neck. I moan and cock my neck giving him more room.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

I turned back around kissing him hard forcing his tongue out to play. I stroked his tongue with mine. He had the faint taste of peppermint but what was overwhelming was the taste of red-hots. I grimaced pulling away. "She even polluted your mouth."

"What are you talking about?" She barked.

I frown at her, "Red-hots he hates those." I state. "And he smells like someone dumped a perfume bottle on him."

"He likes the smell." She glares at me and I seriously thought of clawing her to death.

_Don't put words up in his mouth_

Hikaru rubbed gently at my thigh and said "Hmm she's right in a way." He breathed into my ear.

Shocked I turned around feeling the sadness from before coming back, 'Did I make mate angry.' I felt my ears even though they were still under the enchantment to keep humans from seeing them go flat against my skull.

"Kao-chan smells better though." He purrs burying his noise in my hair.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

I didn't say anything just watched and I could see Haruhi smirking in triumph. I held back a whimper in the fact that there was something I didn't know about my mate I mean we've been mated longer than humans live so how could a human know something I didn't.

"What's the matter Kaoru upset that I knew him better then you?" I resisted the very large urge to hiss at her.

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?_

I tried to pull away from Hikaru only to feel his tail wrap around my torso preventing m from moving from his lap.

"Stay." I could sense his order as my dominant forcing me to stay where I was.

I whined back in my throat. Feeling my ears press harder against my head. He was going to notice my mood soon I knew my tail curling around my own body.

"Or are you scared I'm going to take your precious boyfriend."

_Cause you really got it wrong_

Fear shot up my spine at her words and I immediately sent out a danger pheromone to my mate. Feeling my mate tense as I went ram-rod straight. I felt a low hiss rumble out of my mate's chest at the fear that rolled off me in waves.

His tail pulled m closer and he glared at Haruhi like she was the worst thing on earth at the moment. Which she kind of was given the fact that she scared me badly enough to send out an alarm to him.

"Haruhi I'm warning you stop that conversation right now." His tone had dropped and was boarding aggrieve. Luckily (well for her anyway not for me) humans have a high danger instinct and she backed down almost immediately.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

Satisfied for the moment Hikaru tried to calm me down. But I wasn't really paying attention.

'Mate doesn't need me, would be better off without Kaoru, not needed, not needed.' Unconsciously I stared at Haruhi with scared frozen eyes like she might actually break me I didn't think that was possible a human could hurt me.

"Kaoru listen to me." I heard Hikaru say. He buried his head in my shoulder. "Stop worrying Kao-chan. I love you and only you. I'd sooner rip out my heart then love another animal human. I'll love a human when god decides the devil is his best friend."

I felt my control begin to slip on my animal features.

_POP!_

There was a loud popping noise as my true form revealed itself, orange and red stripped ears that were pressed flat against my head and a tail of the same color as my ears round around my own body. My eyes were still there gold honey color but my pupils were slit. Slightly longer canines hung over my bottom lip.

Haruhi's eyes were comical wide and her jaw was hanging open. Sure she knew that animal humans existed and she knew that all the other people in the host club were animal human but she never saw them as what they really were. But she realized something those were the eyes of a hunter and she was clearly pray.

_Well I'm sorry, that he called you and that you answered the telephone_

I whined loudly and turned and buried my head in Hikaru's chest. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief and he ran his hand through my hair rubbing my ears slightly. I purred and leaned my head closer to his hand.

I could feel Haruhi glaring at the back of my head. I turned my head up to look at Hikaru's face. He smiled down at me and I felt my tail unwrap from my body and curl around Hikaru. I grinned, a slightly fangy grin before lightly kissing him on the lips then going back to his chest.

I could practically feel the hatred roll off her in waves when he laughed and tickled my ears.

_But I'm not worried, you're not with him_

My ears twitched and I smiled into his chest. I breathed in his scent wincing slightly at the overwhelming smell of her all over him.

"What is it?" He whispers into my ear. I looked up into his eyes before quickly glancing at Haruhi, "You smell like her." My ears flattened against my head again.

_And when you go out tonight you're going home alone_

"Oh." He didn't say anything after that just kind of looked at me. "You're not jealous are you?"

I hissed and pulled back, my tail went straight and I glared something awful "Hell no." I stand up and go sit on the desk across the room. "But that doesn't mean I'm not burning that shirt." I say.

His mouth turns up in a smirk, "You are so jealous." He says. Getting up and stalking towards me.

"You wish." I say then lower my eye-lids to half-mast. "Besides you're already mine so there's nothing to be jealous about." His eyes begin to change at my words

_POP!_

"Right." His voice had dropped a couple octaves. His ears were a dark blood red with a nip on one ear where I had bitten too hard once. His tail matched his ears in color and his eyes had darkened from gold to amber and were also slit.

Haruhi coughed.

My ears twitched in annoyance.

"I'm still here you now and I'm staying the night remember." At those words I looked at Hikaru.

_Just got back from my tour I'm a mess, girl for sure_

"Is she serious?" I stare at Hikaru before shaking my head. "Maybe she's better in bed then I thought." It wasn't exactly a secret that my brother was a sex god and that he was constantly horny but that came with the cat genes.

"Hmm I wouldn't now after you've had the best you don't really pay attention to what others are like." I purred at the complement.

"But yes and no I said she could stay as long as she wanted." I groaned and hit my head against the wall behind me.

_All I want is some fun_

"Well he is my boyfriend." She said still sitting on the bed. I glared at her "Back the hell off bitch." I hissed feeling the hair on the back of my neck raise up as my tail begin to sway back and forth. I was about to pounce and Hikaru knew it.

"Kaoru I know your mad but you can't Tamaki would kill us." I turned to Hikaru then alarmed that I'd almost attacked her. (Depending on you guys response I'll decide rather or not to kill her) "Sorry I didn't mean to." I slumped into myself feeling my ears for the 100th time that day go flat against my head. Tamaki thought of Haruhi as his daughter and us as sons it was sort of creepy but I guess all dogs are insane. When he figured out Hikaru and I were dating he was depressed for days that we didn't tell him. But after his episode he claimed that Haruhi was his baby girl and no one to touch her. There's one thing I've learned dogs are protective. I don't want to deal with a death chase (pardon the pun) or Kyouya. Holy shit he was extremely scary, damn snake.

"Ha you can't even deal with Tamaki. What kind of cat are you? Wait I already know scaredy cat." She sneered. My head jerked up in shock 'Did she just.'

_Guess that you'd better run_

"Haruhi." Hikaru's voice had lost all of its happiness and was cold as ice.

He looked up at Haruhi and she shuddered I knew why. Seven words for you 'Never piss of a cat or Hikaru.' And she did both. Hikaru stalked toward Haruhi.

..

"Do you know how offensive that is?" He hissed and his tail went straight. "You think you're so great because you're human, well guess what I don't date people who think there better than everyone else and I defiantly don't date _humans_." He spit out the word human as though it was poison. "But worst of all you keep insulting _my mate_, the person that toke my heart and is more important to me then my own life. The only reason I haven't killed you is because of Tamaki." Haruhi shook obviously afraid. "Don't get full of yourself."

_Tokyo sucks you in,_

I purred and jumped off the desk. I padded over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you." I could hear a purr of containment rise out of his chest.

_But it won't spit me out_

He turned around suddenly causing me to jump in surprise.

He leaned down till he was a breath from my ear, "Lord what I'd do to you right now if she wasn't here." He then captured my ear between his teeth licking lightly at the shell.

I mewled at the sensation. It had been so long since we last did this, almost three years and I was well over-due for some sex.

_Whoa, whoa, ha!_

He shuddered at the noises I was making. He nipped at the tip of my ear like when we were kids, but this was nowhere near innocent.

"Hika-Mmth." I gasped as he shoved his tongue into my mouth pulling my own tongue into a dance of lust and love.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE." Haruhi yells. Hikaru pulled back with a slight hiss.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

"Do you guys realize how weird that is I mean your both guys and your twins doesn't that make you narcissistic."

"You done." Hikaru asks, one eyebrow raised. His tail twined around my waist pulling me closer.

"He's my mate. That's all that matters. We don't care about pity things like that only you humans do. After all specious are homorelationed but only one specious is homophobic. Also a lot of people who were royalty used to marry and have children within the same blood-line the only reason that stopped is because for _humans_ it can eventually cause birth defects besides as you said we are both guys. As for narcissistic all twins are different even if they look the same. I fell in love with Kaoru for his heart not his looks."

_Don't put words up in his mouth_

Haruhi glared then marched out of the room.

"Finally." I say. I kiss him like I'm starving my tail curling around one of his legs as my arms circle his neck.

His hand grip the back the back of my head pulling me closer. I rub the area where his neck meets his back and hear him purr out of pleasure.

I suddenly pull my tail at his leg causing him to fall onto the bed. He flipped to catch himself prevent himself from getting hurt.

I quickly crawl up behind him on the bed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me to where he's on top.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

He licks up my neck before biting down on our mating mark an eclipse. The mark was a sign of ownership like an engagement ring only you couldn't take it off. It is permanent. The color was faded almost invisible the less attention a mate pays to the mark the less strong the relationship is. Hopefully it won't be that light for long.

I turn my head a sign of submission and giving him easier access. He showers my neck with kisses. His hand goes under my shirt he pulls and tugs at my nipples working me up to an aroused state. I open my eyes to see Haruhi standing in the door way she looks utterly shocked.

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?_

Hikaru unbuttons my shirt and dives down to suck at my nipple twisting it between his teeth while fondling its twin. I arch and moan. "Hik-AH…Haruhi…is watching." I moan out.

"Let the slut watch." He ran his tongue down to my navel. He unbuttoned my pants and I arched my hips to let him them take them off.

"Hikaru not fair." I pant out. He looks up from in-between my legs.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm the only one naked." He laughs, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

_Cause you really got it wrong_

"Kaoru you really are a slut aren't you." I glanced at Haruhi before turning back to Hikaru. I crawl into his lap. Kissing up and down his neck then sucking on his right nipple.

A purr rises from his before he licks the inside of my ear. I moan loudly and look back up at him. His eyes are cloudy with lust and he whispers in my ear. "Make me remember Kao-chan."

I felt his hands finger my hole through my boxers. I moaned loudly at the sensation. I moved my hands to his crotch and slipped my hands into his jeans. I wrap my hand around his dick squeezing lightly before jerking my hand up and down a couple times. He groans burying his head in my neck before putting his hand inside my boxers and fingering my hole.

My breath hitches "Hik-ah-ru." I moan pushing my body back on his hand. He smirked slightly pushing one finger into my hole causing a loud moan to ring through my chest.

"God I love you." He groaned as I tightened my hand around his prick.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

I laughed "If I didn't know you I'd say you just like my hand jobs."

"No that's just a plus, what I really love is your ass." As thou to emphases his words he shoved another finger inside me.

I moan, "Prick." I groan out. He laughs curving his fingers slightly hitting my prostate.

"Holy-" I moan out arching against him. Grabbing his shirt and slamming back on his fingers.

"You guys are disgusting." Haruhi spit out from the door-way. I looked at her and smirked wrapping my tail around Hikaru's waist.

"Oh then why ar-Ah you watch-ngh-ing." I hiss out bucking roughly against his fingers as he brushes against my prostate and I quickly give up on talking.

_Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life? 'Stead of looking into mine_

"You look so hot moaning and bucking on my fingers like that." Hikaru groaned out.

I choke out a pleasure filled whimper as he speeds up. "Oh lord can't wait to be inside of you, stretching you so wide. Umm going to be so good." He moans licking at the inside of my ear. I moan loudly at his words.

"Ugh Hik-Ah-ru." I moan hissing into his ear and he grunts pulling his fingers out roughly.

I whimper feeling my tail tighten around his body.

He groans before shoving me off and pulling his pants off along with his boxers. I felt my ears press down on my head reaching a hand out to him grabbing his wrist tightly. "Oni-chan." I whine.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

He groans crawling back on to the bed his tail swaying back and forth. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"Kao-chan make your Oni-chan feel good." He whispers into my ear biting down teasingly at the tip

I pull up on to him letting out a low purr and sitting myself on his dick. We moaned in chorus and he leaned his head against my shoulder. "Tight as ever I see." He groans out.

"Big as ever I see." I moan back. He bucked upwards at my comment. I groan clenching back on him at the feeling.

Almost immediately I pull myself back up almost coming completely of him before slamming back down. I moan and repeat the process. Moaning like a…well a cat in heat.

He groans looking up at me and curling his tail around me bringing me closer. "Kaoru you look so hot like that."

I don't respond moaning as I speed up. I feel his fingers clench on to my hips, feeling a bead of sweat roll of my brow.

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go?_

I felt him roll his hips up brushing against my prostate and I moan loudly. Finally fed up he tosses me back against the mattress pinning me against the bed.

He kisses me hard forcing my tongue into a rough dance. I moan and willing give him what he wants bucking up against him. "Hikaru….inside please!" I beg.

He groans thrusting back in quickly and starting a near brutal pace as he pounds into my prostate. I moan loudly arching with each thrust.

My vision went hazy as I saw stars. "Mine." He growls out thrusting in harder. "Mine, mine, mine, mine." He growls out in a chant.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

I gasp and arch bearing my neck to my dominant, "Yours." I gasp out clinging to his back and pulling him closer. "Yours, always yours." He pants into my neck biting at every part of my skin he can get to.

I mewl as he pulls my legs over his head causing him to go deeper. He licks and bits and claws at the inside of my thighs and I felt my rear end lift off the bed.

My tail wraps around his torso pulling him ever closer. "Hik-ah-ru I-Ugh-m goi-AH!" I scream as white clouds my vision.

"HIKARU!" I yell and he moans loudly pounding into me as I ride out my organism. I few thrusts later he lets out a loud animalistic noise as his seed fills up my ass.

_Whoa whoa whoa ha _

I pant coming down from my high and nuzzling at his chest. He groans rolling off me and spooning me into his chest. "It's been way to long."

I laugh lightly at him turning to look at him. Spotting Haruhi who was frozen with I look of horror on her face. I laughed harder feeling a smirk slide up on my face.

"Who's the slut now?" I ask her my eyes taking on a predatory look.

She scowled and stormed out. I smirked slightly. "Stupid human." I grumble out. Hikaru chuckles into my neck.

I pout slightly before playfully biting his ear. "Oui watch it you've already nipped them once." He said looking up at me.

I frowned "That was accident." I mumble feeling my face heat up. He let out a low chuckle, sending a spark of electricity down my spine.

"Hai, hai." He said kissing my forehead. I turned my head up towards him.

"I missed you." I said flatting my ears to head. He smiled kindly "I know, I missed you to but you finished school right?"

_Whoa whoa whoa ha_

I nodded. "America was fun, a lot more blonds there." Hikaru laughed propping his head on mine.

"Oh and I was pretty popular too." I say waiting for his response

"Oh really." His eyes slid to mine and I smiled. "Yep, had quite a few admirers too." I said. I watched as his eyes flared a bit allowing me to see the cat inside him for a split second.

"Hmm should I be worried." He said jokingly, but I could tell he was visibly frazzled.

I acted like I was thinking about it, "I don't know one of them asked for my hand in marriage." That actually wasn't a lie. I watched as jealous flared up in his eyes.

"Really." He said sliding back on top of me. "Well then." His eyes raked down my body pinning me in place.

"I said that I would think about it." I said watching his ears prick forward before laying down on his head. His mouth moved towards my neck.

"Mine." He bit down harshly on our mating mark which had flared out in color after all the attention it received. "Ill beat up anyone who even looks at you like that. Got it." His ears were pinned against his head and his voice was almost a hiss.

I wound my arms around his neck. "Yours." I mumbled pulling his head up to look me in the eyes. "Don't worry once they saw the mating mark they fled…well most of them." I smiled.

His eyes narrowed into slits, "What do you mean 'most of them.'"

Uh-oh bad territory very bad territory, "Umm I mean some of them said it was so light that it could easily be." My ears flattened down onto my head and my tail curled around my torso. "Replaced."

I felt more then heard the loud hiss that my brother let out his ears going flat and his body arched slightly.

He pulled away from me putting his shirt on over his head and standing up from the bed.

"What are you doing." I sat up quickly.

"Going for a walk." He went to stand up.

My hand darted out and grabbed onto the back of his t-shirt. "Ill never mention America again or talk about them just-" I lowered my head feeling tears form behind my eyes. "Don't leave me, not again." I let go of his shirt. Before standing up, "Never mind I'll go back to my room now. Have fun." I knew I was going to cry soon it didn't matter, mate was mad mate had every right to leave. I felt my animal instincts clawing at my body as I turned and headed toward the door.

_Please stop tellin' all your friends I'm gettin' sick of them_

"Kaoru." Hikaru whipped me around so I was staring at him his eyes widened at my tears. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest.

"Sorry I was an ass." He buried his nose in my hair.

I tried to pull away. "Its okay mates mad at Kaoru. Kaoru will leave you alone." He winced as I started speaking like that.

"Damnit I hurt you more then I thought." I pulled away my pupils basically none existent. I turned to walk away.

Hikaru roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. "I'm fine mate stays." His voice had darkened considerable.

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya_

"Hikaru." I buried my head in his chest letting the tears from when I'd first came home escape before pulling away and refusing to look at him.

"Kaoru you don't like any of those guys do you." I looked at him shocked for a minute.

"Of course not." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't give up you for anybody not even mom and dad." His head jerked up our mom and dad had died 4 years ago and I took it the hardest being the more emotional one.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

"Now I know you need to be alone for I while I'll go show Haruhi out." I smiled at him but he wouldn't let me go. "Uh Hikaru you need to let go." I said. He tightened his grip on me.

"Stay." I could sense the dominant pheromones coming off of him.

"Hikaru, as much as I dislike her she is our guest." I mumble trying to pull away from him.

"Why do you care so much about her?" He asked before leaning toward my ear.

_Don't put words up in his mouth_

"You hated her for trying to become my girlfriend earlier." He whispered.

"She's not really your girlfriend so she's an over controlling bitch well hell so am I. I still hate her guts and wish shed die and rot in hell for stealing you from me but you need time to your self so I'll show her out." I mutter desperately ignoring the fact that his mouth was _extremely _close to mine.

"Hmm I can't do that she's hurt your feelings I don't want you any where near her and you're not a bitch." He sniffed my hair. "Yeah defiantly not a dog and I know for a fact your male."

"You seriously need to burn that shirt." I murmur.

"Huh?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

"You smell like her and her perfume." I say wrinkling my nose.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

"Hmm then make me smell like Kaoru." He murmured putting his head onto my shoulder.

"Huh? How do you expect me to do that?" Hikaru smirked against my neck.

"No way. I want to be able to walk tomorrow thank you vary much." I say pulling out of his hug.

He pouted, "That reminds me I did you pretty hard. How are you standing?" I blushed slightly.

"I promise you its shear will power in fact I imagine I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a month." Hikaru smirked.

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on? Cause you really got it wrong_

"Guess it was my way of saying I missed you." I punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He gripped his stomach.

"Be lucky I didn't take Honey up on his offer on learning karate." I scolded and Hikaru just laughed.

He walked up and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you Kao-chan."

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

I blushed "I know. Come on." I tugged him down to the living room where Haruhi sat scowling at the wall.

"You guys finished being disgusting yet." She spit.

"Depends on your definition of disgusting." Hikaru said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

She scoffed and looked at me like I'd stolen something from her.

_Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life? 'Stead of looking into mine _

"So when are you leaving." I wasn't being rude it was just a simple question not to mention I wanted her the hell out of my house.

She glared, "Tamaki is going to pick me up so that we can go on a date on Raven Street." Okay I knew that was a lie because me and Hikaru had accidentally walked in on 'mommy and daddy' doing things that only mommy's and daddy's do.

"So in other words your being picked up by daddy." I say causing Hikaru to laugh.

She blushed "Well I wouldn't have had this problem if you hadn't interrupted our date."

My eyebrows shot up into my hair line. "You can't date somebody else's boyfriend Haruhi."

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

"He's not anybody else's boyfriend he's mine." She glared.

I hissed "Does fucking in front of you not show you that we are a couple you cross dressing slut." I could feel my nails begging to crush her wind pipe and shut her up forever. Her blood would look beautiful painted all over the floor and her head crushed.

"Kaoru he was just using you sweet heart I'm so sorry that you had to hear that from me though." I was really tempted to kill her and deal with Tamaki later.

"You were the one that was being used dumb ass!" I yelled anger clear in my voice.

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go? _

Sensing murderous intent Hikaru stepped forward, "Alright how can I prove who is my real lover."

Haruhi instantly perked up, "We have to arouse you. Who ever makes you hard first is your lover."

Hikaru nodded, "Alright." Haruhi smiled sweetly.

I hid a smirk before deciding to end this before it began. Sending out a lust pheromone to my mate I tilted my head slightly exposing our mating mark. I slipped one hand under my shirt moaning lightly as I brushed my nipples. Hikaru had his eyes locked on me and I could easily see his enjoyment at the little show. I wound my tail around my leg and moaned as I inched my hand lower.

"Stop cheating Kaoru." I turned my head glaring at Haruhi.

"How the hell am I cheating bitch!" I hiss out.

"Your using pheromone's." I smirk, sliding forward toward Hikaru.

"Who the hell cares." I slid into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands grip at my hips and I let out a seductive smirk.

"Hika-chan." I tug his mouth to mine. Glaring at Haruhi as we kiss.

_I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend_

Hikaru shoves his tongue down my throat and sucks at my tongue causing me to release a shuddering moan. He plunges his tongue down farther into my mouth forcing my head upwards as he goes deeper. I run my tongue up across his tasting mints that he always eats and the still lingering taste of red-hots I force my tongue up in his mouth remembering every knick and cranny of him. Twirling my tongue around his canines I began to practically fuck his mouth with my tongue.

_Whoa whoa whoa ha_

We pulled away from each other at the sound f a doorbell. I grumbled sliding off of my mates lap.

I opened the door and I was nearly killed as Tamaki tackled me "Kaoru your back." I pushed Tamaki off.

"Down boy down." I hissed.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked into the room Haruhi clinging to Hikaru. I hissed slightly pulling Haruhi off of Hikaru.

"What the hell bitch when will you understand he's mine and not yours you slut." I growl. Feeling my canines sharpening with the urge to protecting what was mine.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and tugged her harshly away from Hikaru. "What have I told you about staying away from mates?" He talked to her like she was a kid his violet gaze staring at her with disappointed eyes.

_Whoa I didn't steal your boyfriend_

She scoffed, "I don't see what Hikaru sees in him." She smirked at me.

I tilted my head, "Besides a dick, I have a heart and I'm not a slut. There's three things." Tamaki choked at my words.

_Whoa whoa whoa ha _

Haruhi's face was a mask of offense "Now go kindly fuck yourself I have a mate to take care of."

Haruhi glared and stomped out. I smiled wrapping my arms around Hikaru's neck. "Thanks for coming boss but you can go back to mommy now." Tamaki blushed up to his hairline.

"Yeah I'll do that." Tamaki turned to leave before calling over his shoulder. "Welcome back Kaoru."

_Whoa you didn't steal my boyfriend._

"Welcome back indeed."

*Dies* it's over I thought it would never end sorry for the hold-up hope you guys like it This took me two weeks the least you could do is review.


End file.
